1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to certain 3-amido-5-substituted pyrazole derivatives and related compounds. These compounds are useful as bradykinin B1 receptor antagonists to relieve adverse symptoms in mammals mediated, at least in part, by bradykinin B1 receptor including pain, inflammation, septic shock, the scarring process, and the like. This invention is also directed to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds as well as to methods for mediating adverse symptoms in a mammal mediated, at least in part, by the bradykin B1 receptor.